Aikatsu Spectrum!
(Season 1)|katakana = アイカツスペクトラム！|romaji = Aikatsusupekutoramu!|direct = Chinatsu Kiseki|epis = ??|op = Pikkari Heart|ed = Kagayakimasu|suc = Season 2}} '|アイカツスペクトラム！}} is a new Aikatsu! series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot Meet '''Ichimaru Hbiki', a cold but musically talented girl. One day, her friend Fujiwara Miho applies the two to Kazumi Symphony Academy in which helps young girls chase their dreams. After auditioning for the Academy, Hibiki makes it in and her Aikatsu is about to start!'' Characters Primavera☆Starlight is the main protagonist of the series. She is rather cold but has a powerful voice when singing and is rumored to be the next Top Idol. She is also talented with the guitar and often writes her own songs. Her preferred brand is *Sunrise* and her idol color is orange. She is voiced by Hikasa Yoko whilst her singing voice is provided by Miyama Karen. She is cool-typed. is Hibiki's childhood friend who applied the both of them to Kazumi Symphony Academy. She is a friendly and energetic girl who loves fashion and designing clothes. Her self created and preferred brand is Lumen☆ and her idol color is yellow. She is voiced by Chiba Chiemi whilst her singing voice is provided by Mizuki Nana. She is cute-typed. is a shy but clumsy girl in Hibiki and Miho's class. However, she is a very talented dancer as the daughter of a famous choreographer. Despite this, Mayuki doesn't like being popular and prefers to stay out of large crowds. Her preferred brand is Dancing Rose and her idol color is green. She is voiced by Tomatsu Haruka and her singing voice is provided by Shimamura Yuu. She is pop-typed. Passionate Corazón is a transfer student from Turkey who is also the center of Passionate Corazón. Alev is a kind and caring person who can be quite needy at times. Her preferred brand in Kalp Rüya and her idol color is red. She is voiced by Iguchi Yuka and her singing voice is provided by Tomita Miyu. She is pop-typed. is a tomboyish but rather lazy girl who tends to add English and French into her sentences after living in England and France for two years each. Her preferred brand is Paris á la mode and her idol color is blue. She is voiced by Naganawa Maria and her singing voice is provided by Takayama Minami. She is cool-typed. is a bright and colourful girl who often daydreams but is a very talented girl, mainly with playing the flute. She is also very talented with writing fantasy stories and has even had one of her stories published. Her preferred brand is Fantasy Musicá and her idol color is amethyst. She is voiced by Ogura Yui and her singing voice is provided by Kitamura Eri. She is sexy-typed. Other Idols - The current top idol and the famous fashion designer who inspired Miho to create her own brand, Rina is a caring but stubborn and seems to take interest in Hibiki's voice, especially after hearing rumours of Hibiki being the next top idol. Her preferred and self created brand is Bright Lights and her idol color is pink. She is voiced by Kubo Yurika and her singing voice is provided by Nanjo Yoshino. She is cute-typed. Kazumi Symphony Academy Staff * Asamura Emiru - The Headmistress of the Academy. She is very kind and caring whilst also being very strict and having high expectations for her students, especially Hibiki. Supporting Locations Brands Series / Brands}} Trivia Gallery Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Spectrum! Series Category:Aikatsu Spectrum! Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Hickmanm